


Nine Months Until Nine Months

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Genji and Mercy have been married for a while now, and they're really hoping to have a baby. As it turns out the act of trying to get pregnant turns them on quite a bit, and before long this couple is having tons of fun in their attempted breeding sessions!





	Nine Months Until Nine Months

Nine Months Until Nine Months  
-by Drace Domino

March.

There were plenty that had seen it coming when Genji Shimada and Angela Ziegler announced that they were getting married, and now they were already well past their first anniversary and still going strong. Turns out Jack didn’t always know best, and that sometimes getting involved with someone you worked with really could be a rewarding experience. So far, it had been the most rewarding of Angela’s life, and the evenings in which she felt Genji slip behind her in bed and close an arm around her were the happiest she had ever known - no matter if it was his flesh and blood arm, or the fully cybernetic one. Angela had learned that there was a particular warmth to be found and enjoyed within both.

That night it just happened to be the human arm, scarred as it was, draped around her waist and keeping her pressed tight to Genji’s half-mechanized figure. The chill of his cybernetic components didn’t bother her like they did when they were dating, it had been a long time since a bit of cool metal was able to send anything but a pleasant shiver across her flesh. As she squeezed back against her husband and drew in a long and joyful sigh, Angela was bathed in the warmth and passion of what had just transpired between them. Another night of glorious lovemaking, another night in which Genji satisfied her like nobody else ever had. As Angela let a slender arm drift behind her to tease her fingers through Genji’s short black hair, her voice similarly trailed forward in a tone that was as delicate as could be.

“I apologize for digging my nails too hard into you, Genji.” She cooed in a loving voice, and though her apology had a veil of authenticity, there was a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. It was, after all, always a delight to see someone as strong as him squirm from her touch. “I felt as if you needed a...gentle reminder I’m not that delicate.”

“...I would hardly call it gentle.” Came the other’s response, and he tightened his arm around his wife to pull her all the closer. On the nearby nightstand the cybernetic faceplate had been set aside; removed as it was every single night he shared a bed with his beloved. It was a necessity when he was in the midst of combat, required to assist his damaged vision and tendency towards vertigo since what happened, but it simply wasn’t needed within the peace and joy of their bedroom. His features were scarred to a point that it was clear he was a man that had walked a razor’s edge between life and death, but Angela always seemed to be able to make him smile in a fashion that highlighted far more the man that lived beyond his wounds. With that smile on his face Genji buried his head against Angela’s hair, drawing in a deep breath and teasing his nose back and forth across her throat. A few errant, soft kisses came as the woman giggled, and finally Genji’s voice slipped out in a tone that was every bit as playful. “You’ve a bit of a mean side to you, Angela. I’m happy that I’ve always managed to stay on your good side.”

“Hmm. Make sure it stays that way.” The murring sound of contentment responded, and Angela slowly began to shift within her husband’s arms. She pressed to his shoulders so he would lay flat on his back, and once he did her naked figure slowly slithered atop him in a mounted position. A slender body with beautiful breasts, porcelain skin, glorious blonde hair...every bit the beauty that he married, and just as happy to ride him like she did on their fifth date. As Mercy settled her moist folds atop Genji, she held a thumb to the tip of his length and pressed it flat against his belly. From there, it was a simple matter of letting her folds crest around the top of it, riding the shaft in a gesture that was almost painfully teasing. He could feel her warmth, her wetness, practically even her pulse, but with her sitting against his length he couldn’t manage to buck forward to slide inside of her. Naturally, Angela delighted in that fact. “Chief among the ways that you’ll stay in my good graces is ensuring I go to bed satisfied every single night. You’ve a flawless track record, Mr. Ziegler-Shimada, but I wonder...will this be the night your streak ends?”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Genji smiled in response, and took the time to appreciate the woman cresting atop him. This long into their relationship, Genji had gotten over his shame...gotten over the fact that he was every bit as cybernetic as he was flesh and blood. Angela had saved his life so very long ago, and since they were married she had helped him realize its value. A year ago, he would’ve recoiled from Angela seeing him unmasked and without the plating over his chest. Even though she herself was the one that put it into place, some insecurities ran deep. Those days were over; however, and now Genji wore nothing but a smile as he let his bride grind gently back and forth over his stiffening member. It had been only a few minutes since their last bout, and already he was surging back to full attention. Still, there was a thoughtful look that crossed the warrior’s face - a slight lift of his scarred brow, and a careful eye given to his wife. “And...you’re sure that you still...want to…”

“A bit late for it now, isn’t it, Genji?” Angela chuckled softly, and allowed a slender hand to glide down her belly to the very top of her slit. With delicate fingers she spread herself to expose the fact she was still filled with her husband’s cream, which by now was glistening down her folds to ride across the throbbing length she sat atop. She had already taken his load once that evening, and another round sounded like it would suit her quite well. “And yes. I’m positive. Genji...I want to have your child. More than anything.”

As she spoke, the careful hand of Dr. Ziegler-Shimada crept forward to take her husband’s chin, holding it delicately and ensuring that he was gazing back at her. He needed to see the authenticity in her eyes, the genuine desire and passion that she wore for the man she had married. Once she knew she had captured his gaze, Angela smiled fondly once more, and spoke in a voice that was far set aside from her teasing tone of earlier - replaced now with one of nothing but abject love and adoration.

“Get me pregnant, my love.” She cooed fondly, just as her hips lifted enough for his length to slip forward. As she felt the tip of his member squeeze against her folds, Angela gave a heavy and happy sigh as she began to slowly slide down. Inch by inch Genji glided within her, and those wonderfully tight, warm walls welcomed him back even though his absence had been brief. Settled again atop her husband’s lap, Angela’s voice was a loving whisper that made Genji’s heart race. He was far, far more than half a man - at least when Angela loved him. “We are already a family...but it can always be a bigger one.”

Genji Ziegler-Shimada had gone through a tremendous amount of pain in his life, and he had suffered greatly for the mistakes he made. If his death at the hands of his brother was punishment for the evil deeds he had done in the past, he couldn’t possibly imagine what good he had done to earn the warm gaze - and grip - of his beloved wife.

With a soft smile and a tiny nod, Genji took his bride’s waist in his hands, and started to rock back against her motions. That night, Angela would be bred.

***

May.

Another month, and Angela had not been bred. Despite the passions of the married couple that flared almost every night within their bedroom, Genji’s seed had yet to take and Angela had not gotten pregnant. There were...many possible reasons, and the doctor knew as much. Her own body’s chemistry had been altered by her own design and Genji was such a unique case it was difficult to tell what effect it had on his fertility, and even though their lack of conception was something of a medical mystery Angela would have loved to uncover...the decision was made that they wouldn’t look into it.

If it happened, it happened. If it didn’t...it didn’t. They could always look into it next year, but for now? For now, the pair had discovered something they hadn’t expected about their love life. Namely, that even though they had yet to conceive...the act of trying was really, really fun.

“Yes, yes, harder, Genji!” Angela was gripping the edge of her desk at work, her lab coat and skirt pulled up around her waist and her nylons and panties pulled to the center of her thighs. She held on with a white-knuckled grip, groaning in a long, loud moan as her husband slammed against her from behind. Papers were scattered about the room, the tidy bun Angela had pulled her hair into was rapidly unravelling, and even though her office was soundproof the next person to visit her would most certainly know from the scent just what was happening a few minutes earlier. With a wide, manic look in her eyes Angela gazed over her shoulder, licking her lips and shoving her hips all the harder against her husband’s lap. “Ram it deep into me, dear! Wrap me around that big, wonderful cock of yours!”

Genji merely smiled across his scarred features, and gave his wife exactly what she demanded. His hand lashed out to grasp the bun of blonde hair and hold it firmly in place, and his hips snapped back and forth to continue lunging into her depths. Her pussy was soaked and he rushed forward so hard that his sack slapped against her hood each time, filling the room with a clapping noise just barely audible through Angela’s groans. And though most of their friends knew Genji as the silent type - or quite simply as “Angela’s quiet husband” - he was anything but as he fucked his wife in her office.

“You’re going to get it tonight, too!” He barked, tightening his grasp within her hair. “As soon as you get home, I’m throwing you against the door and using you to drain every drop of my cum! Every bit, Angela! And when I pump everything inside of you, you’re...going…to…”

Angela shuddered in the beginning throes of a climax; this was her favorite part!

“...get knocked up!” Genji beamed, ramming forward to the hilt with every last thrust. He pushed forward to squeeze his chest to her back, and while his cybernetic arm wrapped around the doctor’s body his voice offered her a hungry, hushed whisper to help edge her closer to release. “You’re my breeding bitch, Angela. I’m going to keep you pregnant for the rest of your days. Again...and again...and again…you’ll look so sexy when you’re nice and pregnant!”

It was the only promise Angela needed to give in to her spasming, violent orgasm. Her hands tightened around the edge of her desk and she barked a sudden and sharp cry into the room, one that tested the limits of her soundproof office. As her nethers twitched and spasmed around Genji’s member, he started to flood his wife just as he had promised. One last push down to the hilt gave him the perfect spot to dump his cream, rushing squirt after squirt into those warm, wet walls and filling her up with spunk. As it dripped from her overfilled slit down to the bridge her nylons made between her thighs, both husband and wife started to come down from their climaxes with a joyous sigh that melted into a warm, inviting kiss.

Ten minutes later, Angela was walking through her office with a creampie soaking her panties and nylons, and still moving with a slight quiver to her knees. As she straightened out a few papers on her desk that had gotten...displaced during their lovemaking, the blonde cast her gaze towards Genji who was in a similar state of recovery.

“Well, that was...an eventful lunch break.” Angela cooed, and took a deep breath. The air would smell like their passion well into the afternoon, and she would gleefully bathe in it all day. Just like how that precious creampie would continue giving her a warm, wet sensation well past lunch. As the slender doctor moved to her husband and gave him a kiss across his scarred cheek, her hand teased down along his human arm and gave it a tiny squeeze. “I’ll be home for dinner, love. And...that nice, thorough fucking you promised me.” She paused, and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “How did you put it? ‘Wrap me around your dick and not stop fucking until I pass out?’”

“...and for an hour after that.” Genji grinned. It would always sound a little strange to him to hear sweet Dr. Ziegler swear in such a fashion, but considering the bulge already pressing against his pants, it was a happy oddity. “Oh, and Angela...about some of the other things I said. The...ah...breeding bitch thing, I--”

Angela simply raised a hand to press a slender finger to her husband’s lips, and chuckled sweetly.

“Yes, Genji, I’m well aware it was just a bit of dirty fun.” She smirked, and leaned forward to peck him squarely on the nose. “Let’s shoot for just the one for now, yes?” After her teasing comment she slid her lips back down, and offered him a more proper press of her lips.

After kissing his wife goodbye Genji spun on a heel and made for the door, ready to head home and get things ready for her arrival. As he opened the door another figure moved past him, and he offered a bright and charming smile along with a wave to the other woman. “Hello, Dr. Zhou! Nice to see you again!”

“Hi, Genji! Always a pleasure!” Mei even stopped to stand on her toes and kiss his cheek, along with a warm half-hug from her arm that wasn’t carrying a bundle of papers. When the two parted Mei stepped even further into the office, adjusting her glasses as she spoke. “Dr. Ziegler, I’d like to talk to you about the intern schedule, it--”

Mei paused, took a deep breath in the office, and glanced to where Mercy was sitting at her desk. Her chin was resting on her hand, her elbow pressed to the desk itself, and her legs crossed in a particularly tight fashion. Moreover, she was practically glowing with a warm, delighted expression on her face.

Mei merely gigged, and waved a hand in front of her co worker's face.

“You two are always so horny! Honestly…” She rolled her eyes, but her smile was as genuine as they came. It was always wonderful to see her friend so very, very happy.

***  
June.

“Well well well, Mr. Ziegler-Shimada, looks like you’re in quite a bit of trouble…” It was a sinister voice that spoke, wicked and devious and clearly up to no good. The fact that Genji was handcuffed certainly served to remind him of the danger of the moment, as did the blonde-framed face before him, wearing a black mask across her eyes. As he fidgeted back and forth poor Genji found his bindings utterly unable to break, and could only squirm helpless while the alluring woman slid into his lap. “No Overwatch to save you this time. You’re going to give me what I want...one way or another.”

“No...no matter what you do, Harmacist…” Genji shuddered, and took on his most resilient look. “I will never give in to you!”

“Ohh, ho ho ho ho!” The Harmacist suddenly roared with laughter, leaning back and holding a hand just to the side of her mouth. She truly did look like a menacing villain in that moment; clad in sexy black lace with fishnet sectionals to showcase her full, lovely bust. Even her outfit was devious with fabric of some form covering everything from her neck to her toes - except for the noticeable open spot at her crotch. Now, with a lace-clad grasp, the Harmacist took hold of Genji’s length and moved to mount him. “You don’t need to give in...not when you’ve already lost! I’ll take all of that delicious cum from you, boy, and use it to start my eeeeevil legacy! Ohh, ho ho ho ho!”

It was painfully difficult for Genji to not crack up laughing at his wife’s performance, and he likely would have broken character were it not for how Angela slid down atop his cock in that moment. The familiar, warm embrace mixed with the careful fun of a married couple enjoying each other was a pleasure he couldn’t possibly deny. Goosebumps rose on his human components and it even felt like the cybernetic ones trembled from the contact, as this remarkable woman had a way of making him feel like his entire body was going haywire. As that devious, malicious Harmery started to bounce up and down on his lap she took his cock all the way down to the hilt, riding him in fierce strikes and filling the car with wet, lewd noises.

The car that just happened to be parked at one of the most crowded malls in town. After all, the Harmacist always struck in public! It was how people knew she was a supervillain!

That wicked and wonderful blonde rode her captive/husband as hard as she could, keeping him pinned to the backseat as she bounced up and down. She didn’t even pause when the inevitable orgasm struck her; so focused she was on riding him to completion that her own pleasure was enjoyed “on the go,” as it were. With her hands tight in Genji’s hair and her mouth pressed flush against his ear, she whispered to him in hungry and fashion, her words hissing out even as her pussy twitched around his throbbing, pulsing unit.

“That’s it, give me all that mighty cum, hero!” She was still in character, and absolutely relishing it. “Pump it into me, right to my womb! Perhaps I’ll keep you locked up somewhere and visit you when I need to get pregnant again! My wonderful breeding machine!”

Genji trembled and shuddered, and could hold out no longer against the Harmacist’s villainy. As his member unleashed a familiar torrent the blonde gave a passionate groan of her own release, and as cum rushed within her she fell forward against his chest and held him nice and close. The windows of the car were fogged - a good thing considering they could hear people in the far distance - but for now, the Harmacist was content to enjoy her creampie and wiggle her hips from side to side to feel Genji’s cock stir within her.

She didn’t look up until Genji finally spoke, his voice soft and resilient, but still in character.

“You...will never win, Harmacist.” He swore, eyes narrow and gaze heroic. “Not when I have the love of the greatest woman in the world inspiring me!”

Angela, with a soft giggle rising in her throat, slipped her hands behind Genji’s back and gently uncuffed him.

“...good answer, Genji.” She cooed, and kissed his cheek. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you! It was me all along, dear!”

The joyous laughter that filled the car, like the fogged windows, was just another sign to casual passersbys that it contained a couple that didn’t wish to be disturbed.

***

August.

In the midst of summer, there was nothing quite like a trip to the beach to beat the heat. Angela and Genji were no exception, even if Genji’s cybernetics had a tendency to warm up quite a bit in the sun...and sand could be problematic if it got through his seals...and obviously, swimming was right out. That said, there was still a tremendous amount of fun to be had on their secluded little spot down by the water, all of it taking place on a comfortable beach towel stretched out just enough to make them draw together close to share it.

Angela was resting on her side with one leg raised up and Genji’s cybernetic arm drawn tight around her waist. Pulled just to the side was her bikini bottoms so her lover could guide himself inside, and together the two were passionately rocking back and forth as they gazed out over the sea together. This time, nothing was said between them. There were no games to be played or dirty talk to be whispered in hungry voices - the emotions rolling within them were simply too deep and heavy for such trivialities. It had been months since the decision to have a baby came to the couple, and though it still hadn’t brought forth any fruit the joy of trying had only intensified. Angela burned with excitement at the thought of her husband knocking her up, and the mere thought of the beautiful blonde doctor with a large, pregnant belly was enough for Genji to stiffen.

The couple wanted to start a family more than anything, but they were also quite happy to enjoy the actual process of making it happen. As Genji rocked back and forth from behind Angela, as their eyes cast out over the water beyond, nothing was said because nothing needed to be. That night on the shore wasn’t about their sexy games or their playful banter - it wasn’t even really about the promise they had made to each other so long ago, at least not directly.

It was an entirely new promise; a reminder. That no matter how long it took, no matter how many months went by...neither one of them would give up. Neither one of them would stop trying.

Angela’s orgasms were smoother and softer that night, rolling through her in waves of sweet satisfaction rather than her usual shrieking, spasming affairs. Genji continued to rush forward against her, lunging himself as deep as ever, and still she carried herself with a certain dignity that she typically didn’t bother with when her husband was fucking her. Instead of blissful screams that punctuated glorious patches of seconds, Angela rode out long climaxes that lapped at her just like the nearby waves, and it made her whimper in faint and tender breath against her husband’s throat.

And Genji, with his powerful body rocking back and forth and his member filling the woman’s nethers, was as tireless as ever. His motions were slow and with a certain force - never the fast and powerful strikes that he often gave her in their loudest moments. He went deep, but he did not rush. Each movement was there to remind Angela that he was as invested in the decision as she was; each movement was there to remind her that their family would indeed happen one day...even if it took a little longer than they had expected.

When Genji came, it was near the end of Angela’s quivering whimpers, and his member flared and spasmed in a fashion that was fitting of their slow and happy lovemaking. He throbbed against her walls, his length twitched and unleashed a few slow squirts of cum, and by the time it was over he helped Angela to lower her leg back to the blanket below. Still with his member firmly inside of her, he pressed a few hungry kisses to the back of his bride’s throat, moving his lips fiercely up and down and lavishing her with the attention that she so rightfully deserved.

Angela was practically glowing, though in an entirely different fashion than the way Dr. Zhou usually witnessed when she stumbled in after Genji finished visiting his wife during lunch. A glow of sexual satisfaction, yes, but also of something far more intense. Far deeper. As she slid a hand behind her to thread fingers into Genji’s hair, she turned her head back to face him and teased her lips over his own. With a racing heart and nethers filled with her husband’s release, Mercy’s voice ushered out a soft and precious tone, some of the few words to be spoken that night between them. Barely audible over the waves, but words that Genji would fondly remember for the rest of his days.

“...even if there’s nothing else, you are all I will ever need.”

 

September, October, November, and December!

 

More months had passed, and still the hurdles hadn’t been bested. But just as always, the pair had been delighting in the fun they were having. The past few months had been...eventful to be sure, and the pair had pushed themselves into whole new directions that neither one of them ever expected to encounter. The Ziegler-Shimadas had gone full blown breed crazy, and they were loving every last sticky second of it. It was the beginning of a tempest of near-constant lovemaking for the pair, and their focus on getting Angela pregnant had led to a certain diligence with Genji’s precious cream. Every last drop he could muster was unleashed within Angela - every tiny bit used for the purpose of attempting to get her pregnant. It took a tremendous amount of focus on Genji’s part, especially when it came to his wife’s skills with her talented mouth, but for the next few months his seed was first and foremost deposited squarely within Angela’s valley.

September was a whirlwind. Constant sex in risky places, and Angela was quite sure that more often than not any time she was in public there was a creampie leaking against her panties. Genji had been so ravenous! Fucking her in her office, in their car, in the elevator of their condo, even on Mei’s bed when they were cat sitting for her! It seemed like no matter where Angela turned, Genji was there with a throbbing erection and a desire to knock up his wife, and she could never, ever resist him. Nylons and panties were cast down to the center of her thighs up until the day Angela just stopped wearing them for a full week, since it made it so much easier for her husband to pop up behind her, lift up her skirt, and do what needed to be done.

If September was Genji’s time to prowl in the shadows and ambush his wife with a hunger to breed, October was Angela’s time to torment her beloved husband with teasing. The Harmacist came back with a vengeance, and she wasn’t even willing to play fair. Genji would wake up from his slumber only to find that his cybernetic enhancements had been temporarily hindered - making his motions slower while the wicked, horny supervillain had her way with him. She needed every advantage she could get against such a formidable opponent, after all! The sight of Angela leaning back and giving her cockiest laugh while riding his cock would forever be etched in his memory, as would the events of Halloween. A day of mystery and frights...of tricks and treats when the Harmacist revealed her true identity. The Witch! The outfit alone nearly made Genji’s poor heart race the second he saw it, and by the time they were done that night it was an absolute guarantee that the Witch would return...one day.

November was partially quiet...and punctuated by fierce weekends of intense, almost violent passion. The couple went tantric for a bit, holding off on their natural impulses Monday through Friday, only to explode in desire on Saturday. Lovemaking sessions tended to last for two days straight with the only respite being the moments they couldn’t physically continue, and on more than one occasion they looked at the clock only to realize they had missed meals in favor of sex. By the end of the month they both acknowledged that the new way of approaching things was a bit too dangerous for them to continue with - neither of them could be trusted with the sort of power that abstaining from one another granted them.

December was a buffet of pleasure, a jolly mix of delights where they revisited their favorite moments. Whether it was Genji ambushing her from the shadows or the Witch making her wicked return, the husband and wife dove into the bliss of familiarity. They even fucked on Mei’s bed once more, though this time it took place during the Overwatch Christmas dinner...and Lena caught them. The giggling from her and Emily throughout the entire subsequent dinner combined with the worry that they’d tell their hostess worked the two up so much that they ended up sneaking out to the car to fuck again...where Brigitte caught them.

“...this is why Papa never hosts these parties.”

 

It all culminated near the end of the year, when the couple had taken things down to the very basic level. The place where it all started - the bedroom where they made love so often, the very place where they first decided to have a child. Angela rode her husband hard and heavy throughout the evening, lunging down against his lap, squeezing his member for all she was worth with her gloriously wet and warm nethers, and clinging to his shoulders as she twitched in climax. It was an otherwise unremarkable night in between Christmas and New Year’s - a day that would have been completely forgettable were it not for the fact that this time...it finally happened.

And somehow, they knew it. Whether it was the copious creampie that Genji offered or the perfect atmosphere in their home, or the fact that after so many months of trying they had been so attuned to each other that they could simply tell...both of them knew. As Genji’s member unloaded and the two slowly came down from their climaxes, Angela gazed down at her husband with a smile twitching to her lips, and tears clinging to the edges of her eyes.

“It...it...took…”

Genji, his throat tight and his own emotions rolling, simply nodded. As the beautiful blonde doctor crashed down atop him, Genji threw his arms around his bride and gave her a fiercely tight hug. Squeezing her close, he buried his face in her soft locks and shuddered from emotion and pleasure, from the racing in his heart and the way his love was still grasping his length. When they kissed it was one of pure celebration, for they had finally succeeded.

The Ziegler-Shimadas were going to have a baby.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be my Valentine and check me out on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
